Usagi's New Life
by Usa
Summary: Set after Stars, the girls graduate from high school. Why is Usagi going to school in America? Okei, so it's a bad summary. Trust me, the story is better... ^^;;
1. Usagi's the Winner... Or Is She the Lose...

Title: Usagi's New Life   
Rating: PG-13   
Author: Usa (Usako0@aol.com)   
Disclaimer: Usagi, Mamoru, and her Senshi are property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha Ltd, TOEI Animations, and Bandai Entertainment. The people/youma you haven't heard of were created by yours truly... meaning me... ^^;   
Notes: Please send my feedback, I like that! ^_^   
  
  
***   
"Your success and happiness lie in you." -Helen Keller   
***   
  
  
Part 1: Usagi is the winner... Or is she the loser?   
  
Tsukino Usagi ran to Hikawa Shrine. She had just passed her final exams. There was a time when she didn't think she'd even make it through high school. Not only because she didn't study, but as Sailor Moon, she had to fight the forces of evil who threatened to take over the Earth.   
  
Her freshman year, Usagi had barely defeated Chaos. With the belief her friends had for her, she was able to win. It had taken all that for Usagi to realize that if she wanted a bright future, before she became Queen, she'd have to study hard.   
  
And that's what she did. Usagi brought her grades up and she received many scholarships from colleges in Japan. She knew it was going to be a tough choice. She had also received a scholarship from the University of California in Los Angeles. Usagi, however, didn't think she could bring herself to go too far from her family even if it was a good opportunity. Although, she did welcome the chance to see Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru.   
  
Suddenly, Usagi's communicator beeped. She still wore it even though there had been no reason. The girls liked to use them to talk and make plans. "Hai?"   
  
"Usagi-chan!" It was Minako. "You won't believe it, but there's a youma off of Kakyuu Drive. Hurry! I don't know if-- KUSO! Ami-chan!" The communicator went dead.   
  
"Minako-chan!" Usagi screamed. She didn't want to fight again, but she knew she had to. Her friends were counting on her. "Moon Eternal, Make Up!"   
  
"Why can't these youma attack closer to me?" she muttered running off.   
  
**********   
  
"Tuxedo Kamen-sama, daijobu?" Sailor Mars asked.   
  
"Hai," he replied, holding his arm. "How is Ami-chan?"   
  
"She's conscious, but she probably has a concussion. Minako-chan is with her."   
  
"Quit chatting, and help me out!" Makoto shouted angrily. "Jupiter, Oak Evolution!"   
  
"Mars, Flame Sniper!"   
  
"Where's Usagi-chan?" Makoto asked. "Minako-chan, where was she when you called her?"   
  
Helping Ami sit up, Minako told them that she neglected to ask Usagi. That's when the youma decided that it was bored and blasted them across the street.   
  
*********   
  
Usagi arrived just in time to see her friends being attacked. "Minna!" Instead of her usual speech, Usagi went with the element of surprise. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" She yelled as the youma attacked her with its last bit of strength. Luckily, it only grazed her.   
  
Holding her cheek, she turned to her friends, who were getting up. Well, all but Ami. "Ami-chan!" Usagi cried out, running to her.   
  
She was stopped by Rei and Makoto. "Usagi! What the hell took you so long? Ami-chan could have been killed!" Rei growled.   
  
"What do you mean, where was I? I was meeting you all at Hikawa Shrine. I was almost there when Minako-chan called me," Usagi told them in her defense. Mamoru walked over, holding his arm. "Mamo-chan, daijobu?"   
  
"Usa-ko, you are becoming more irresponsible than you were two years ago!"   
  
"N-nani? What do you mean?"   
  
He gave her an annoyed look, then turned to the other Senshi. "Minna, get Ami-chan to the hospital. I'll meet you there later." The girls nodded and detransformed. "Usagi!" Mamoru said angrily.   
  
*Usagi...?* the girl thought sadly.   
  
"I think I need some time without you. When I'm ready to see you again, I'll call you."   
  
With that, Mamoru leapt away. Usagi sank to her knees. "Mamo-chan..."   
  
*********   
  
Usagi entered the hospital, looking for any sign of the girls. *This has to be a misunderstanding, ne?*   
  
"Usagi-chan, I don't think you should be here," Minako said quietly, eyes darting back and forth.   
  
"Minako-chan. How's Ami-chan?"   
  
"Usagi, I can't believe you came after what happened earlier!" Rei shouted before Minako could reply. "Ami-chan is in a coma! The doctor doesn't believe she'll ever wake up again!" Minako was about to protest, but Rei gave her an evil look.   
  
"Kami-sama..." Usagi whispered shakily. "C-can I see her?"   
  
"IYA!"   
  
Usagi looked up to see Makoto. "Mako-chan..."   
  
Makoto grabbed Usagi by the bow of her uniform. "Usagi, if you ever come back here to see Ami-chan, I will personally rip your lungs out!" She threatened.   
  
"Mako-chan," Rei said, "Mizuno-sensei wants to see us." She looked at Usagi. "Usagi, we never want to see you again, is that clear? We don't need worthless people hampering our style. Minako-chan, Mako-chan, lets go."   
  
"Matte!" Usagi called out. Rei and Makoto ignored Usagi, but Minako looked sadly behind her.   
  
***********   
Coming up Part 2! What's this? Usagi in America!?!


	2. Usagi In America

***************   
Usagi's New Life   
Part 2: Usagi In America   
By: Usa (Usako0@aol.com)   
Disclaimers in Part 1   
****************   
  
Two weeks later, Usagi's class graduated. The young girl was now packing her things up for college. Usagi remembered the day vividly. But, not because she graduated from high school...   
  
***FLASHBACK***   
  
The class had just received their diplomas and the valedictorian was about to be announced. Usagi looked up sadly, waiting for the principal to call Ami's name. *Ami-chan can't be here because of me...*   
  
"I'd like to congratulate, Mizuno Ami, the valedictorian of Juuban High School. Mizuno-kun if you'd come up to accept your award."   
  
*Nani yo? But, I thought... I...* Usagi watched as Ami walked up to the podium, silent tears falling as Ami gave her speech. *Why did they lie to me?*   
  
After the ceremony, Usagi walked slowly up to Ami. The minute she did, Makoto came charging out from nowhere. Fortunately for Usagi, there were too many people around. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Usagi's shoulder's slumped and she walked back to her parents. That is when she decided that she was going to leave early for California.   
  
***END FLASHBACK***   
  
Usagi sighed and picked up the letter she had received from Michiru.   
  
"Dear Usagi-chan,   
Congratulations! Haruka and I are so proud of you. We knew you could do it! Don't worry about being in our way. You won't! Hotaru is talking nonstop about you staying with us while you go to school. What do the girls think of your accomplishments? What about Mamoru-san? I'm certain he is very proud of you as well, ne? We will pick you up at the airport Friday. See you then!   
  
~Michiru"   
  
"Arigatou, Michiru-san..." Usagi said quietly.   
  
"Usagi, Motoki-san is here to see you," Shingo said, knocking on her door.   
  
"Hai, I'll be right down," she replied. She wiped away her tears and glued a smile to her face. Usagi then proceeded to skip down the stairs.   
  
"Motoki-oniisan!" Usagi squealed, greeting him with a hug.   
  
"Usa-neechan, you look fantastic!"   
  
Usagi blushed. "So, what brings you here?" she asked.   
  
"Well, I came to say good bye to my favorite customer. I also wanted to give you this."   
  
Motoki handed her a present. "Oh, that's so sweet! You didn't have to!" Usagi happily tore off the paper. Her smile was wiped off her face and her heart skipped a beat. It was a picture of her with Mamoru and the girls. The picture was in a beautiful silver frame with moons around it. Usagi's eyes began to water. "Motoki-oniisan, it's beautiful! Arigatou!"   
  
He gave her a hug. "Doo itashimashite," Motoki replied. He was about to pull away when Usagi held him tighter and began to sob. "Usa, what's wrong?"   
  
Usagi hiccuped and looked at her friend. "You don't know? I was sure Mamo-ch... Mamoru-san would have told you."   
  
"Mamoru-san?" Motoki questioned. "Usa, what happened?   
  
Usagi explained to him about Ami being injured, minus the youma and Senshi, and how they all blamed her. "None of them has spoken to me since then. They told me that Ami-chan was in a coma, but then I saw her at graduation..." Usagi trailed off in a mess of tears.   
  
Motoki was rather pissed off.   
  
*********   
  
Mamoru woke up to a pounding on his apartment door. Looking at the clock, he saw that it was midnight. "Who could that be?" he muttered. When he opened the door, he saw Motoki. "What's wrong? Why are you here so late?"   
  
Motoki pushed Mamoru aside and shut the door. "Mamoru, what the hell is your problem?"   
  
"What's my problem? I'm not the one banging on apartment doors at 12 am!"   
  
Motoki sighed. "Gomen, but this can't wait. It's about Usa-chan."   
  
"What about her?" Mamoru asked crossly.   
  
"I went to see her today. She was fine until I gave her a picture of the two of you and her friends. She then told me about Ami-san getting hurt. Why are you treating her so horribly?"   
  
Mamoru clenched his fist. "This has nothing to do with you, Motoki, so drop it. Usagi and I are not speaking right now. I've been think--"   
  
"Could've fooled me!" Motoki interrupted. "She's been depressed for two weeks! I wonder how Haruka-san and Michiru-san will take to their friend's sudden depression. She was happy around all her friends. Now, she's without five of them!"   
  
Mamoru tried to not look guilty as Motoki screamed at him. *Wait a minute, Haruka-san, Michiru-san?* "What are you talking about? Those two live in California."   
  
"Exactly," Motoki replied with a nod.   
  
**********   
  
Usagi stepped out of the terminal and looked around for her friends. "Usagi-san!"   
  
She smiled when a young her with straight black hair ran to her and threw her arms around her. "Hoatru-chan! It's so good to see you!"   
  
"It's good to see you too!"   
  
"Odango..."   
  
"Haruka-san! Michiru-san!"   
  
************   
  
Three Weeks Later   
  
Usagi stared at the Golden Gate Bridge from the bay window of her bedroom. Sighing, she got up to check her e-mail. She smiled when she noticed the address of the first message: LoveGoddess@yahoo.com.   
  
"Usagi-chan! Ogenki desu ka? I am doing great! I miss you, though. What has been going on? How are the college preparations coming along? I am so confused with trying to find the right classes to take at Tokyo U. Tell Haruka-tachi that I said, hi! I'm sorry I have to cut this short, but my mother is yelling at me. I'll see you next week!   
  
Love,   
Minako"   
  
Usagi hit reply and began typing back to her friend. "Minako-chan, I am doing great now that I heard from you! I miss you so much. To tell you the truth, I miss everyone... especially Mamo-chan. How are they doing? Do they even mention me? I know you didn't want to bring this up in your e-mail, but I need to know. I am so depressed. I can't tell if Haruka-san is ready to choke it out of me or just wait for me to tell her what happened. What am I saying? She'll be choking it out of me any day now. I guess I should tell them... I should tell them, ne? I'm so confused! Help me!   
  
Miss you,   
Usagi"   
  
After sending the e-mail, Usagi shut off her computer and headed downstairs for dinner. She silently pondered to herself how to explain to Michiru that she didn't really want to eat. She just wanted to go for a long lonely walk on the beach. Sighing, she walked straight to the kitchen and ran into someone. "Setsuna-san!"   
  
"Usagi-chan! How are you?" Setsuna asked as the two hugged.   
  
"Good, arigatou," Usagi lied.   
  
Setsuna gave her a look. "Good? How come I don't believe you?"   
  
Usagi shrugged. "I don't know... Ne, Michiru-san, I want to go for a walk on the beach now."   
  
"But, Usagi-chan," Michiru replied, "it's time for dinner."   
  
"I know. I'm just not... hungry." Three pairs of eyes immediately focused on the young girl. "Nani yo? Why are you staring at me like I have five heads?"   
  
"Usagi-san, it's just that..." Hotaru started.   
  
"Come with me," Setsuna told her. Usagi followed her outside. "Usagi-chan, I know what's going on. I wasn't able to foresee it though because that youma was never supposed to exist. I've talked with a few other Time Senshi--" Usagi's eyes widened. "Yes, there are more of us, but I'll explain that another time. Anyway, no one seems to know where that youma came from."   
  
"Setsuna-san, are you telling me that the future has changed?" Usagi asked nervously. "Chibiusa!"   
  
"No, as of right now everything is the same. However, if things remain the way they are then it will not. You must have hope that all will turn out right. I do."   
  
Usagi nodded slowly and began to cry. "Gomen ne, Setsuna-san... I-I just don't know what I would do if I caused Chibiusa to not exist."   
  
"Princess, remember this: Whatever happens, you are not at fault! The only one at fault is that youma. Do you understand me?" Usagi didn't answer so Setsuna took her face in her hands and repeated the question. "Do you, Usagi-chan?"   
  
"Un..." came the quiet reply.   
  
***************   
Coming up Part 3! Usagi has visits from a few friends...


	3. Visits From Friends

****************   
Usagi's New Life   
Part 3: Visits From Friends   
By: Usa (Usako0@aol.com)   
Disclaimers in part 1   
****************   
  
Usagi lie awake in her bed staring at the ceiling. 'You are not at fault!' Setsuna had told her. Why was it so hard for her to believe that? She should have been there in time to prevent the youma from hurting her friends. That was why she was Sailor Moon. To defeat the enemy, to save the people of Earth. *How can I save the people of Earth if I can't even save my own friends...*   
  
Suddenly, there was bright flash of pink light above her bed. "Nani yo!" she cried out. She let out an "oof" when something, or someone rather, landed on her stomach. "Chibiusa!"   
  
"Usagi!" Chibiusa said with a smile, giving her future mom a hug.   
  
"What are you doing here? I thought Setsuna-san said it was dangerous for you to come back. You'll create a time paramax or something."   
  
Chibiusa rolled her eyes. "That's paradox, Usagi."   
  
"Whatever."   
  
"Anyway, Puu said that I could come see you for about an hour or so." Chibiusa hugged Usagi. "Mama, don't give up hope. We'll be together in the future like always."   
  
"But... what about your papa? I mean... he hates me."   
  
"No, that can be, you know why?" Usagi shook her head. "Because I still exist!"   
  
Usagi smiled. "You're right, Small Lady. Arigatou."   
  
Chibiusa laid down in Usagi's arms. "Mama, I love you."   
  
************   
  
Meanwhile, in Tokyo, Minako was visiting Usagi's mother. "Minako-san, Usagi will be thrilled to see you. Thank you for going to visit her for her birthday."   
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Minako beamed. "I haven't seen her in two weeks, but it feels like two months already!"   
  
Ikuko nodded. "I just wish the other girls weren't so busy. I know they're preparing for college, but Usagi would love to see them all, I'm sure of it." Minako just smiled. "Do you, by any chance, know what happened to that young man Usagi was dating? Mamoru, I believe his name was."   
  
Minako thought for a moment. How should she broach that subject? *Uh, yes, you see, he told Usagi-chan that he wanted time apart and basically pushed her towards California.*   
  
"I'm not sure, you'd probably have to ask Usagi-chan," Minako replied instead.   
  
"You're right, she'd know more than anyone, ne?"   
  
"Well, I have to be going now. My flight leaves in three hours."   
  
Ikuko gave Minako a hug. "Have fun, and tell Usagi we love her."   
  
"I will. Sayonara!"   
  
************   
  
Minako was waiting for the flight to take off when she heard three familiar voices. "Move it, that's my foot you're stepping on."   
  
"It's not my fault you have big feet, Mako-chan!" That was Rei.   
  
"Would you two be quiet." No doubt that was Ami. *But what are they doing on this plane?*   
  
"Ohayo, Minako-chan!"   
  
Minako looked up at Ami. "Ohayo... ano, what are you guys doing here?"   
  
"We're going to see Usagi-chan."   
  
Minako was really confused. *I thought they all hated her. What was going on? Then I realized something, I bet Rei-chan and Mako-chan didn't tell Ami-chan what was going on between them and Usagi-chan. I didn't because it wasn't my place... or was it? Well, it's too late to contemplate that, but I'm still confused!*   
  
"Rei-chan, Mako-chan, what are the two of you doing?" Minako demanded. "After the way you treated Usagi-chan, I don't believe you have the right to visit her! I don't know if you're trying to settle this or attack more, but either way I don't like it!"   
  
The Senshis of Fire and Lightning stared at Minako in shock. She had never had an outburst like that. Ami didn't know what was going on. Rei and Makoto told her that Usagi didn't want to see her for a while because she felt responsible for what happened. Ami understood completely and decided to wait a week or two. What would be a more wonderful birthday present for your friend than yourself... alive and well!   
  
Ami sighed and sat in her seat next to Minako. She realized that it was time for some answers.   
  
***********   
  
Usagi and Setsuna arrived at the airport 15 minutes before Minako's plane was to land. Setsuna was happy to see Usagi smiling. The visit with Chibiusa and seeing Minako soon helped her a lot. *Everything will be just fine,* she said to herself.   
  
"Usagi-chan!"   
  
"Minako-chan! You're here early!" Usagi exclaimed, throwing her arms around her friend. "It's so good..." Usagi trailed off. Standing behind Minako were Rei, Makoto, and Ami. She pulled away from Minako and stared at the three girls.   
  
"Usagi-chan..." Ami said.   
  
Usagi took a step back. *No... Makoto will hurt me...*   
  
"Usagi-chan?" With a cry, Usagi ran off.   
  
*************   
  
Usagi ran fast, straight out of the airport, not paying a bit attention to where she was going. Tears were streaming down her face as she ran across the drop off and pick up lanes. She didn't even notice that a car was bearing down on her. Suddenly, Usagi felt strong arms around her waist then the impact of the ground. Looking up, she gasped.   
  
"Daijobu, Usa-ko?"   
  
************   
  
Ami was beyond confused when they arrived at Haruka and Michiru's home. Usagi ran away as if she were afraid of something, or someone. And Makoto, Rei, Minako, and Setsuna hadn't said a word about it in the car. One thing was for certain, Mizuno Ami was going to find out and now!   
  
"What the hell is going on?" Ami screeched. Everyone stared at Ami in shock. "Stop gaping at me like goddamn fish, and tell me why the hell Usagi-chan ran off as if someone were going to beat the shit out of her!"   
  
No one spoke for a few minutes. Finally, Haruka broke the silence. "First off, Ami-chan, good use of curse words, and second of all, I'm at a loss as to why Usagi would run away. Michiru and I have been wondering why she's been so quiet these past two weeks. She hasn't mentioned anything to us."   
  
"I know," Setsuna replied, "however, I feel Mako-chan and Rei-chan should explain seeing as they're the cause of it."   
  
All eyes turned to the girls in question. Finally, Makoto spoke up. "We blamed Usagi-chan for Ami-chan getting hurt the day the youma attacked. I'm not even sure what the reason was. We all knew about the meeting at Hikawa Shrine that day, so I realize now why she was late in arriving. Well, we just yelled at her after she moon dusted the youma. We were upset that Ami-chan got hurt and were focusing on her injury..."   
  
"Basically, we told Usagi to stay away from Ami-chan or we'd," Rei winced, "rip her lungs out."   
  
"How could you say something like that?" Haruka yelled. "She's our Princess! We're supposed to protect her not threaten her! No wonder she's been depressed!"   
  
"Mako-chan, Rei-chan," Ami said. "You mean to tell me that the reason Usagi-chan came here was not because she felt responsible for my getting hurt, but because you two threatened her!?"   
  
The girls nodded solemnly. "Gomen ne," they whispered.   
  
"We're not the ones you should be apologizing to," Michiru replied angrily.   
  
Setsuna, Minako and Hotaru sat quietly, watching the scene. This was going to be a hard situation to settle...   
  
  
***************   
Coming up part 4! Mamo-chan's back and some youmas want crystals!?


	4. Mamo-chan, Youmas and Crystals, Oh My!

****************   
Usagi's New Life   
Part 4: Mamo-chan, Youmas and Crystals, Oh my!   
By: Usa (Usako0@aol.com)   
Disclaimers in Part 1   
****************   
  
  
"Daijobu, Usa-ko?"   
  
Usagi blinked. "Mamo-chan?"   
  
"Hai," he replied, helping her up.   
  
"Mamo-chan!" Usagi cried, hugging him tightly. "I've missed you so much!"   
  
"Gomen nasai, Usa-ko! I never meant to hurt you! It was so stupid of me to treat you the way I did! Forgive me?"   
  
"Oh, Mamo-chan, of course I forgive you!"   
  
At first, Usagi wondered how Mamoru knew where to find her, but at the moment, she didn't care. The point was, they were together again. She stood on her tiptoes for the long awaited kiss.   
  
*********   
  
Makoto and Rei sat silently on the porch. They didn't know how to fix what they had done. There was no way they could go back in time and make it all right. Rei looked up when she heard laughter coming up the pathway. She gasped. It was Usagi with Mamoru. *When did he get here?* she wondered to herself.   
  
The laughter stopped when Usagi saw who was sitting on the porch. She gave Mamoru a quick hug, then ran inside. Makoto stood up. "How did you know she was here?"   
  
"I talked to Motoki, who knocked some sense into my brain, the day before Usako left. I couldn't get a flight here until this week. I actually arrived about 20 minutes before you. I know this because I talked to Minako-chan."   
  
"Has Usagi..."   
  
"Iie, Rei-chan, she hasn't said a word about either of you."   
  
**********   
  
No one said much in the days that went by. Finally, Usagi's birthday arrived. She was not in a very festive mood, though. Usagi often wondered if Makoto and Rei would have treated Ami or Minako in the same way if she had gotten hurt. She voiced these thoughts to Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna.   
  
"I don't know," Michiru responded, unsure as to what Usagi was planning. Setsuna knew though.   
  
"Will you all help me?" Usagi asked the older Senshi. They nodded and listened to Usagi's plan.   
  
**********   
  
Usagi sat on the beach, lost in thought. She didn't want Makoto or Rei to hate her for this but they needed to be taught a lesson... "Maybe I should just talk to them," she whispered to herself.   
  
With a sigh, Usagi stood up. Before she could head back inside, a youma appeared in front of her. "Nani yo!" she exclaimed. This wasn't her plan... This was for real!   
  
"Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"   
  
***   
  
Meanwhile, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna sat with Ami and Minako. The three older Senshi were the only ones who knew of Usagi's plan. They didn't know, however, that it was about to go horribly wrong. "Where's Usagi-san?" Hotaru asked, looking around.   
  
"On the beach," Minako replied. Hotaru ran out to find Usagi.   
  
***   
  
When Hotaru arrived on the beach, she gasped in shock. A weary Sailor Moon was attempting to hold back one of the scariest youma the 12 year old had ever seen. She called the others on her communicator and produced her henshin wand. "Saturn Planet Power, Make Up!"   
  
***   
  
Usagi jumped out of the way of the youma. It was tiring her out quickly. She clenched her eyes shut as it attacked her, however... "Silence Wall!"   
  
"Hotaru-chan!" Sailor Moon cried out. "Arigatou!"   
  
Saturn helped her up. "Daijobu?"   
  
"As good as can be expected," she replied with a wry look. Turning to the youma, she noticed it's angry glare at Sailor Saturn. "I don't think so! Silver Moon, Crystal Power..." she was cut off as a sharp pain coursed through her head. "ITAAAII!"   
  
"Sailor Moon!" The Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen shouted as they rushed towards their Princess. Saturn blocked another youma attack with her "Silence Wall" as a voice broke through the night.   
  
"What's the matter, Senshi?" It asked with a laugh.   
  
"Who are you?" Uranus demanded.   
  
"No need to concern yourself with that at this time. However, to save your friend, listen to me well." The voice paused a moment then continued. "I need a crystal... a Golden Crystal. I know one of you has it. If you do not give it up, I will kill Sailor Moon. I have warrior youma who are aching to be in the midst of battle. They will search for the Golden Crystal if it is not given up to me."   
  
"Why do you want the Golden Crystal?" Neptune asked.   
  
"You will all learn soon enough, my dear. As for Sailor Moon, she will remain in a coma-like state until the crystal is given to me. If it has not been, she will die!" The voice laughed again and was gone.   
  
Setsuna knelt next to Usagi. She was unconscious and the Senshi of Time felt that it was her fault. *Forgive me Princess, I foresaw this but I could do nothing.*   
  
*************   
Coming up, Part 5 (which is divided into two parts) Setsuna remembers her story and we meet the enemy.


	5. Parts A and B

****************   
Usagi's New Life   
Parts 5a & b   
By: Usa (Usako0@aol.com)   
Disclaimers in part 1   
****************   
  
  
Part 5a: Setsuna's Story   
  
It had been three days since the attack on Usagi. The Senshi were restless, most of all Setsuna. She wouldn't speak to anyone of this but most of them suspected that she had known. Setsuna remembered the day she had learned of the attack...   
  
**FLASHBACK**   
  
"Sailor Pluto," the man said with a nod.   
  
The Senshi bowed. "How are you this evening?"   
  
"Well, arigatou." He cleared his throat. "I suppose you heard of the attack?"   
  
"Hai... only just," Pluto replied. "Is there nothing I can do?"   
  
"Sumimasen, but you cannot interfere with this. No one can! I understand your feelings, Sailor Pluto, but sending Small Lady to the past has disrupted the time line enough. If you hadn't sent her to begin with, none of these attacks would have occurred."   
  
Pluto nodded solemnly. But she wondered what would have happened to the Earth if the Wiseman had succeeded in opening the Dark Gate. Without Small Lady's help, could Sailor Moon have defeated him?   
  
**END FLASHBACK**   
  
"Setsuna-san, daijobu?"   
  
She was brought back to the present by a quiet voice. The two were sitting with an unconscious Usagi. "Hai, Ami-san."   
  
"How come I don't believe you?" Ami replied with a wry look. "Please tell me, maybe I can help."   
  
Setsuna shook her head. "Iie, Ami-san. I wasn't able to do anything about it then, and I can't do anything about it now."   
  
"What do you mean?" Ami was confused. Setsuna seemed to be talking in riddles.   
  
The older Senshi stared at Ami and decided that all of them should know. "Ami-san... I'll tell minna soon, but I want you to know first." Ami nodded. "I knew about the forth coming attack on Usagi-chan. However, I was not allowed to interfere."   
  
Ami gasped. "We couldn't have warned her in any way?"   
  
"I'm afraid not."   
  
"Well, do you know who this man is who wants the Golden Crystal? I'm wondering that if Usagi-chan doesn't awaken soon, Mamoru-san will give it up."   
  
"Iie," Setsuna said. "Mamoru-san will not give it up. Not with the lives a thousand people over one. It will kill him, but he will not do it!"   
  
***********   
  
Part 5b: Meet the Enemy   
  
Prince Muriko was quite pleased with himself. Soon, his brother would be dead and the Earth would be his to rule. He could still remember the day their parents told them that Endymion would be the heir, as well as the keeper, of the Golden Crystal. How Muriko had wanted to tear his brother to shreds!   
  
Muriko decided that the best course of action was to kill his parents and Endymion. He attempted to do so on their trip home from a visit to the Moon. Muriko succeeded in the death of the King and Queen of the Earth, however, his brother survived.   
  
Two months later, Muriko and Endymion were killed in the battle with Metallia. Muriko was also, somehow, sent to the Earth of the future with Serenity, her court, and her beloved.   
  
Muriko pretended to not to know who the holder of the Golden Crystal was because he wanted to see his older brother in pain over the potential loss of Serenity. "This should be amusing," he said to himself. Standing up, he shouted, "Youma no Mizu!"   
  
Two youma appeared in front of Muriko and bowed. "Hai?"   
  
"There are two Senshi with power to control water. I want you to obtain their crystals. If neither are the Golden Crystal, turn them to stone."   
  
************   
  
Haruka and Michiru walked hand in hand along the beach. "Haruka, do you really think Usagi will be all right? Who is doing this to our Princess?"   
  
Haruka hugged Michiru. "Everything will be fine, Michiru. Whoever is doing this will pay dearly! We survived Chaos, we can survive anything as long as we're together, ne?"   
  
"Hai...."   
  
"Aw, isn't that sweet?" The youma smirked. "Sailor Neptune, I'll take the Crystal of your planet now."   
  
"Nani? Who's there?" Haruka demanded.   
  
"Stay out this, Senshi of Uranus! This does not concern you!"   
  
Haruka brandished her henshin wand. "Like hell it doesn't! Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!"   
  
"Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!"   
  
***********   
  
"Ami-chan, matte!" Ami turned to see Makoto running after her. "Ne, Ami-chan... Are you still angry with us?"   
  
Ami shook her head. "Iie, I could never stay angry with the two of you, Mako-chan. I'm just very... disappointed."   
  
"I understand. I'm disappointed in myself as well."   
  
"Senshi of Mercury, I'll take your planet's Crystal now!"   
  
The girls didn't waste any time. "Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!"   
  
"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"   
  
*************   
  
"World Shaking!" Uranus exclaimed. The youma jumped away just in time. "Kuso, this thing is fast!"   
  
"Of course, I am!" A glowing staff appeared in the youma's hands as it began to chant. "Waters of the sea, reveal to me the Crystal of Neptune!"   
  
Sailor Neptune screamed as an aquamarine crystal was extracted from her chest. "Michiru!"   
  
"Nani?! It's not the Golden Crystal!"   
  
"I could have told you that!" Uranus screamed in anger. "Space Sword Blaster!"   
  
The youma then turned Neptune into stone. "MICHIRU!!!!" Uranus cried out again.   
  
"Burning Mandala!"   
  
Before Sailor Uranus could even blink an eye, Sailor Mars had toasted the youma. "Baka!" Uranus screamed at Mars.   
  
"Nani?" the Senshi of Fire asked in confusion. Apparently she had not seen Neptune's still form.   
  
"I wasn't finished with that youma! I needed him to tell me how to cure Michiru! Now she's going to stay like that forever!" Uranus finished her rant with a point of her finger.   
  
Mars gasped at the sight. "Kami-sama!" She was broken out of her stupor by the quiet beep of her communicator. "Hai?"   
  
"Rei-chan, get some Senshi and head over to the beach house!" Jupiter said. "Some crazy water youma is after Ami-chan."   
  
The two Senshi stared at one another. "We'll be right here, Mako-chan!"   
  
Mars was about to head off when Uranus stopped her. "What are we supposed to do with Michiru?" she asked, looking longingly at her love.   
  
Mars didn't have an answer.   
  
***********   
  
Sailor Jupiter ducked the oncoming attack. "Mako-chan, why don't you just let the youma check for the Golden Crystal," Mercury asked, running over to her. "We both know I don't have it, I'll be fine."   
  
"Are you crazy?!" she shrieked. After a minute, Jupiter gave up. "All right..."   
  
Mercury stepped in front of the youma, who grinned. "Ah, so you're giving up?" Mercury nodded. "Waters of the sea, reveal to me the Crystal of Mercury!"   
  
"Ami-chan!" Jupiter cried. This was just too horrible to watch. A few minutes later, a sapphire crystal floated in front of the Senshi.   
  
"Kuso! It's not the Golden Crystal!" The youma sent it back into Mercury and began changing her to stone.   
  
"N-nani?" Mercury said.   
  
"What are you doing!?" Jupiter was rather pissed off. "I don't think so! Sparkling Wide--"   
  
"Matte!" Jupiter and Mercury turned to see Mars and Uranus running up to them. "Don't kill it yet!" Uranus told Jupiter. "I have to ask it some questions!"   
  
Uranus looked ready to blast a wall down. "But, Haruka-san, it's about to turn Ami-chan into a statue!" Jupiter cried.   
  
By this time, the youma was confused itself, so it stopped. "What's your problem?" It asked Uranus.   
  
"I want to know how to reverse the spell!" she yelled. "How am I supposed to change Michiru back!?"   
  
"According to my Master, only the power of the Golden Crystal and Ginzuishou can save your friends."   
  
Uranus grinned evilly. "Arigatou... Space Sword Blaster!"   
  
"Haruka!" It was too late. Pluto sighed. "He probably would have told you who his master was..."   
  
"But you know, don't you?" Jupiter asked. "You said you knew about someone attacking Usagi-chan."   
  
The Senshi of Time shook her head. "It was never made clear to me who the main force behind the attack was. Something I did not foresee was the turning of Senshi into stone." Pluto turned to Uranus. "I sent Michiru to be guarded by another Senshi for now. We can do nothing until Usagi-chan awakens."   
  
"Ne... what am I supposed to do?" Mercury asked. Her ankles were in stone.   
  
"Perhaps I can be of some assistance?"   
  
"Mamoru-san!" Jupiter said, astonished. "I thought you were sitting with Usagi-chan."   
  
"Hotaru-chan is with her right now. There's... there's been no change and I wanted to get out for a walk when I heard you needed help. Sorry I'm late..."   
  
"It's all right," Mars replied with smile. "We're relatively in one piece. As for Ami-chan... what can you do to help her?"   
  
Pluto nodded, realizing what Mamoru was getting at. "I see, since Ami-chan isn't fully turned into stone, the power of the Golden Crystal can help her."   
  
"By all means, Mamoru-san," Mercury said in relief.   
  
"Golden Crystal of the Earth... Shine!" Mamoru exclaimed.   
  
Mercury was able to walk within five minutes. "Arigatou!" she said.   
  
"No problem..."   
  
Everyone detransformed and headed back to the beach house... everyone but Haruka. "Michiru... gomen nasai! I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, my love."   
  
**************   
Coming up, Part 6 (which is also divided into two parts) Usagi's in a nightmare world and another friend visits.


	6. Parts A and B

*****************   
Usagi's New Life   
Parts 6a & b   
By: Usa (Usako0@aol.com)   
Disclaimers in part 1   
*****************   
  
Part 6a: Usagi's Nightmare   
  
  
What the Senshi didn't know was that Muriko had some how gotten into Usagi's mind and as she slept, he was showing her a nightmarish world. One without her friends and family. One without hope or peace...   
  
Usagi coward in the corner in fear. Everywhere she went, youma existed. Everywhere but the one corner she was in. She couldn't find her friends anywhere. She couldn't find her family. She couldn't find Mamoru. Usagi couldn't even find him with their telepathic link. It seemed to have been severed. "Mamo-chan..."   
  
"Princesssssssss...."   
  
"Nani!" Usagi's head shot up at the voice. "Who's there?"   
  
"Princesssssss, I'm going to kill your friends one by one... Then I'll kill your family... Finally, I'll kill Endymion!"   
  
"Who are you!" Usagi cried. "Please, tell me who you are and why you're doing this! What have I ever done to you!"   
  
"You'll learn in time, Serenity." With a laugh, the voice was gone.   
  
"Matte!" Usagi screamed. "Don't hurt them! ONEGAI!!!!"   
  
**********   
  
Part 6b: Another Visitor   
  
Hotaru silently sat with Usagi. She wished there was something she could do to help. Usagi had saved her when no one believed there was any hope. "When everyone wanted to kill me..." she whispered. "Usagi-san, domo arigatou for saving me. I hope that one day I can repay you. I love you, Princess."   
  
"Kami-sama, it's true!"   
  
Hotaru turned around in her chair. "Chibiusa-chan! What are you doing here?"   
  
"Mama..." Chibiusa said, ignoring Hotaru. She had heard from a friend of hers, who had a sister who was a Time Senshi, that her mother was in terrible danger. Chibiusa wanted to see for herself. She took Usagi's hand in hers. "Mama... wake up, onegai!"   
  
"Chibiusa!" Hotaru said again, taking her friend's other hand. "You shouldn't be back here. If Setsuna-mama found you, she'd be furious!"   
  
"Puu won't find me--"   
  
"Small Lady!"   
  
The children looked up to see a very angry Senshi. Setsuna took Chibiusa by the hand and, without a word, led her out into the hall. The others gasped the minute they saw her. Mamoru was the first to recover. "Chibiusa! What are you doing here?"   
  
"Gomen ne, Mamo-chan," Chibiusa replied, looking at the floor. "I heard about Usagi and I wanted to see her..."   
  
Setsuna sighed. "Small Lady, the first time I sent you here had been a bad mistake on my part. It disrupted the timeline. I told you the other day that you could visit Usagi for an hour. Please don't tell me you've been here too long."   
  
"I've been here for about 25 minutes, Puu. My friend, Mika's sister is a Time Senshi. She accidentally told me about Mama in the past. I-I couldn't just sit there worrying about her!" Chibiusa explained.   
  
"We understand that," Mamoru told her. "However, you could have just gone to Neo Queen Serenity and told her how you felt. Since she's there you know she'll be all right."   
  
"But..." Chibiusa began. How could she tell them her mother was the only person she couldn't find in Crystal Tokyo?   
  
"What is it, Chibiusa-chan?" Makoto asked. "You can tell us."   
  
"Hai, we'll always be here for you," Ami added.   
  
Minako nodded. "We'll protect you like we protect your Mama."   
  
"And we'll love you as much as we love her," Rei said with a smile.   
  
Closing her eyes, Chibiusa broke the news...   
  
***************   
Coming up, part 7! Family bonds...


	7. Family Bonds

****************   
Usagi's New Life   
Part 7: Family Bonds   
By: Usa (Usako0@aol.com)   
Disclaimers in Part 1   
****************   
  
Mamoru sat next to Usagi. He was having a difficult time getting through this. He was the one who had the Golden Crystal. He was the only one who could save his Princess. How could he risk millions of lives just to save hers? She wouldn't let him, he new that. She risked her life to save millions everyday. He would have to do the same and not hand over the Golden Crystal.   
  
*Who is this man? He has to be someone I know. Someone I knew, but who?*   
  
After five minutes of contemplating this, Mamoru fell asleep. He dreamed...   
  
*   
  
"Endymion! It is good to see you! Remember me... niisan?"   
  
"Nani?"   
  
"Aw, you have to remember me, I am your brother, Muriko. I was the first Prince of the Earth. The one who should have been heir and the keeper of the Golden Crystal. But no, mother and father chose you!"   
  
"Muriko... Gomen ne, if I had known you wanted to be the heir, I would have let you!"   
  
Muriko's face contorted. "Ha! You make me laugh! If you weren't the heir, you wouldn't have been engaged to Princess Serenity!"   
  
"Serenity! Muriko, you're the one who's looking for the Golden Crystal!" Muriko laughed. "Why are you attacking the Senshi? They have done nothing to you. You know they don't have it!"   
  
"I have my motives... Tell your Senshi to watch out... And if the Golden Crystal isn't given to me by the end of the month, your Princess will die!"   
  
*   
  
Mamoru woke up with a start. "Usako!" Looking at her, he saw that she was still in a coma. He sighed. "Usako, aishiteru..."   
  
***************   
  
"I am Youma Hino!"   
  
"I am Youma Kino!"   
  
"And I am Youma no Toki!"   
  
"We'll take the crystals of your planets, Mars, Jupiter, and Pluto!" the youma shouted.   
  
"Like hell you will!" Jupiter shouted back. "Supreme Thunder!"   
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"   
  
"Dead Scream!"   
  
Each youma screamed in pain, but Youma Hino wasn't phased. "Fires of the Earth, reveal to me the Crystal of Mars!"   
  
"Iie!" Mars watched in disbelief as her ruby crystal was extracted from her body.   
  
"Kuso!" Youma Hino cried. He sent the crystal back to her and turned her into stone.   
  
Jupiter saw what the youma had done and decided to kill it. "Jupiter, Oak Evolution!" Gathering enough power, she not only killed Youma Hino, but Youma Kino as well.   
  
"Fog of Death, reveal to me the Crystal of Pluto!"   
  
"Setsuna-san!"   
  
"Iie, don't worry about me, Sailor Jupiter. I'll be fine..." Pluto was silent as she was turned to stone.   
  
"World Shaking!"   
  
"Uranus!" Jupiter said, turning around.   
  
"Baka! Why did you let that youma turn her into stone! We're going to need all the help we can get. First Michiru, then Rei-chan, now Setsuna-san! What is wrong with you!"   
  
"Gomen, but she didn't want me to save her. I respected her wishes, you would have done the same!"   
  
Saturn and Venus had arrived to the scene just as Jupiter stormed off. "Haruka-papa..." Hotaru began. She gasped when she saw Pluto. "Setsuna-mama!"   
  
"Kami..." Venus whispered. "How can we--" Before she could say anything more, the two Senshi disappeared. "What happened?"   
  
"One of Setsuna's friends, most likely," Uranus explained, heading back to the beach house.   
  
**************   
  
Mamoru, Chibiusa, Haruka, Hotaru, Makoto, Ami, and Minako ate a quiet dinner. No one spoke much. Things were not going too well. Haruka broke the silence by banging her hand on the table. "Kuso! There has to be something we can do to figure out who this monster is!"   
  
"I know who it is..." All eyes turned to Mamoru. "I haven't said anything until now because I've been trying to wrap my brain around it all."   
  
"Who, Mamoru-san?" Ami asked.   
  
"It's my brother, Muriko, from the Silver Millennium."   
  
"Your brother?" Chibiusa asked. She would have returned to the 30th Century, but the Time Portal closed when Sailor Pluto had been turned to stone.   
  
"Hai," he replied, and explained about Muriko and his plans.   
  
Minako sighed. "So that's it. He wants the Golden Crystal and to rule over the Earth. Well, we can't let that happen!"   
  
"But what about Usagi-san?" Hotaru asked in a whisper.   
  
Haruka looked down at the young girl. "Hotaru... she would want it this way. But, I propose we find some way first to keep the Golden Crystal out of Muriko's hands and Usagi with us! Who's with me!"   
  
"I am!" Everyone chorused.   
  
****************   
Coming up, part 8! Muriko is not a happy camper...


	8. Murikos Anger

*****************   
Usagi's New Life   
Part 8: Muriko's Anger   
By: Usa (Usako0@aol.com)   
Disclaimers in part 1   
*****************   
  
  
Muriko eyed his remaining youma. This was not going as planned. True, he had three of the Senshi in stone, but he wanted them all. "Youma Aino, Youma no Hakai, and Youma no Kaze, come forward."   
  
The youma bowed and waited for their instructions. "I want you all to surprise the Senshi. See if you can't approach them alone. If you do not succeed, you will be killed if they do not take care of you themselves."   
  
"Now go, take care of the Senshi." As soon as the youma had gone, Muriko smiled evilly. "Endymion, you will pay!"   
  
************   
  
Usagi slowly opened her eyes. There was no one in the room with her. She wondered how long she had been in the nightmarish dream world. "Too long..." she whispered with a shiver.   
  
"Princessss..."   
  
"Nani!" It was that voice again! Usagi looked around the room. "Who's there!"   
  
Suddenly, smoke billowed in the corner of the room. A few minutes later, a man, who almost looked like Mamoru, appeared in front of her. "Princess Serenity, it's good to see you again."   
  
"Wh-who are you?"   
  
"You don't remember?" he asked, faking disappointment.   
  
"You look so familiar, but I can't place you," Usagi responded. "Perhaps I know you from the Silver Millennium?"   
  
Muriko smiled. "Ah, you do remember. I am Endymion's brother, Muriko."   
  
"Muriko..."   
  
***FLASHBACK***   
  
"Muriko-san!" Serenity called. "Have you seen Endymion?"   
  
The look of joy Muriko had when Serenity said his name vanished at the mention of his younger brother. "Uh... yeah, he's outside with Kunzite."   
  
"Arigatou!" In a blur of yellow, the Princess was gone.   
  
***END FLASHBACK***   
  
"What are you doing in this century?"   
  
Muriko walked over to the edge of the bed. "I came for the Golden Crystal... and you!" He grabbed Usagi by the arm and dragged her out the door.   
  
"Let me go!" Usagi cried. "Muriko, let me go!"   
  
"You can struggle all you want, Serenity, but I'm too strong for you!" Usagi took the advantage of Muriko stopping a moment to bite his arm. "Kuso!" he said, slapping her across the face. "Don't do that again, do you understand!"   
  
"Iie, you'd better not lay another had on the Princess!" Muriko turned to see three angry Senshi. Uranus, Jupiter, and a little one. *Who is she??*   
  
"Chibimoon!" Usagi cried. "What are you doing here?"   
  
"Baka Usagi, this is no time for that!" Chibimoon replied. She looked up at Muriko. "Hey, let go of my mama or I'll kick your butt!"   
  
Muriko was confused. *Mama??* He looked from Chibimoon to Usagi and back to Chibimoon. Before he could say a word, Uranus sent two swift kicks his way and Jupiter grabbed Usagi.   
  
"Usagi-chan, daijobu?"   
  
"Un..." Usagi got up and transformed. "Moon Eternal, Make Up!"   
  
**************   
  
Mamoru stopped in his tracks. He had taken a walk with Hotaru, Ami, and Minako. "Mamoru-san, daijobu?" Hotaru asked.   
  
"I felt Usa-ko transform..."   
  
"Nani?" Minako said in shock. Before anyone else said a word, he had transformed and was off. "Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!"   
  
"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"   
  
"Saturn Planet Power, Make Up!"   
  
****************   
  
"So we're going to play like that, are we?" Muriko said, holding his side. "I just want you to know that you're probably going to lose two more Senshi in about five minutes..."   
  
"N-nani?" Usagi gasped. "Jupiter, Uranus, go find them!"   
  
"But, Sailor Moon!" Uranus responded. "We can't leave you alone with him. Besides, they wouldn't come after us either."   
  
Usagi's face grew red. "I said go! If won't listen to me as a friend, then listen to me as your Princess, iie, future Queen!"   
  
The Senshi stared at Sailor Moon for another moment before running out the door, Chibimoon followed. As soon as they were gone, Usagi looked at Muriko. "What you're doing is wrong, can't you see that? Didn't you love your parents? Your brother? Your KINGDOM? How can you betray your kingdom? If you love them all so much, why are you doing this?"   
  
"Serenity, do you not know what it's like to have your title stripped away from you because your younger sibling is "more worthy"? No, you don't!"   
  
"You're right," Sailor Moon said, "I don't know what it's like. I was the one who got the title of Princess when my older sister died in an accident. When she was on her way to Earth to meet you..."   
  
It dawned on Muriko what she was saying. "You- you mean to tell me that your sister was with my parents when they... when I..." She nodded. "Kami-sama!" Muriko sank to his knees. "Princess, forgive me! I know I don't deserve it after I hurt so many people, but can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"   
  
Sailor Moon smiled. "Hai, I can, Muriko. If you truly mean it, I can help you."   
  
"Onegai!"   
  
"Ginzuishou," she called. Suddenly, she was Princess Serenity. "Moon Healing, Escalation!"   
  
Before the healing could take affect, Muriko tackled the girl to the ground, seizing the crystal!   
  
***************   
Uh oh! Coming up, Part 9 (in about 4 parts ^^;;)


	9. Parts A-C and Epilogue

*************   
Usagi's New Life   
Parts 9a-9d and epilogue   
By: Usa (Usako0@aol.com)   
Disclaimers in part 1   
*************   
  
  
Part 9a: Three 1/2 Senshi - One Ginzuishou + One Golden Crystal +   
One Angry Brother = A Problem   
  
Tuxedo Kamen arrived with the rest of the Senshi just as Muriko had taken the Ginzuishou. "Sailor Moon!" they shouted.   
  
"Ah, Nii-san, it's good to see you in person."   
  
Ignoring his brother, Tuxedo Kamen knelt next to Usagi. "Daijobu?"   
  
"I'd be better if he wasn't holding the Ginzuishou," Usagi replied with a wry look.   
  
"Move away from her!" Muriko growled. He sent Tuxedo Kamen flying across the room with a blast of energy.   
  
"Mamo-chan!"   
  
"This has gone far enough!" Uranus screamed. Jupiter nodded, backing her up. "You're going to feel the wrath of two very strong planets, Muriko!"   
  
"Ooh, I'm shaking in my boots. I'll have you know that besides the Ginzuishou, I have gained an awesome power! A power that will destroy you all in one attack."   
  
Tuxedo Kamen stood up and looked at his brother. "Muriko... onegai, don't do this!" He winced from the pain in his ankle. "Uranus, Jupiter, fall back."   
  
"But, Prince..."   
  
"Do it!" he commanded. The Senshi nodded and Usagi walked up to him. "Muriko, let us help you! I know there's good in you, I can feel it! Give Usa-ko the Ginzuishou so she can heal you."   
  
"The Ginzuishou for Serenity," was Muriko's reply.   
  
"N-nani?" Venus said. "She can't help you without it and you can't do anything without it."   
  
Muriko ignored her and stared at his brother. "Well?"   
  
He was about to answer when Usagi answered for him. "I'll go..."   
  
"Usa-ko!" Mamoru pulled Usagi by the arm. "What are you doing?" he cried in a whisper. "Muriko will kill you if you don't heal him!"   
  
"Iie, I don't believe he'll kill me, Mamo-chan," she said. "I'll be all right, please do this."   
  
Closing his eyes with a sigh, Mamoru looked at Muriko. "It's a deal."   
  
"Nani?"   
  
"Iie!"   
  
"Prince!"   
  
"Princess!"   
  
"Papa!"   
  
Muriko grinned and handed the Ginzuishou to Mamoru, grabbing Usagi by the arm. She attempted to kick him in the groin, but missed, kicking his leg instead. "Bitch!" he growled, grabbing Usagi by the throat.   
  
"Muriko, let her go!" Mamoru cried out.   
  
He only laughed, squeezing Usagi's neck. She saw spots dancing in her eyes. All the sounds were fading out... *Just like me!* Her struggling caused Muriko to tighten his hold on her.   
  
The other Senshi watched helplessly. If they tried to take out Muriko, they would surely hit their Princess as well. The five looked at one another and nodded, concluding that Usagi would want it that way. However, before they could, Muriko released her. They both sank to the floor.   
  
Mamoru helped Usagi up as the Senshi got into position to protect them. "Usa-ko, daijobu?"   
  
"Un..." He handed her the Ginzuishou then walked over to Muriko.   
  
"Nii-sama..." Muriko whispered. "I-I don't know what to say. If you want to kill me, I'll understand. I now understand why you were chosen and not me. I was to be with Megumi, Serenity's older sister. It was destined to be so. I really don't deserve to live... I killed my love, my parents."   
  
"Muriko, there is a way for you to be saved. And who knows, maybe you'll see Megumi again."   
  
Muriko nodded, tears in his eyes. "I would like that very much..."   
  
Usagi nodded and transformed while Mamoru became Endymion. "Muriko," she said, "Everyone forgives you, be cleansed and you can come live with us."   
  
"Domo arigatou..." Muriko replied quietly.   
  
"Endymion?"   
  
"Serenity."   
  
"Moon Healing Escalation!"   
  
"Golden Crystal of the Earth... Shine!"   
  
****************   
  
Part 9b: Muriko's Mind   
  
Muriko opened his eyes to find himself surrounded in white. He felt refreshed. Looking around, he noticed two figures walking towards him. They were his parents. He knelt to the ground, begging for forgiveness.   
  
Finally looking up he saw Endymion with Serenity and her mother standing behind them. To the left of Serenity was another beautiful young girl. She had long brown hair and emerald green eyes. Muriko recognized her instantly. "Megumi!"   
  
Megumi walked up to him. "My dear Muriko-sama. How I prayed for the day you would come back to me! I've missed you so much!"   
  
"H-how can this be?" Muriko asked. "I don't believe we've ever met before."   
  
"We have. Do you remember who visited you on your 16th birthday?" Megumi took his hand and Muriko flashed back to that night a thousand years ago. "When we met, it was as if the Gods and Goddesses couldn't keep us apart. Just like the love Endymion and Serenity have for one another, ours would last forever."   
  
Muriko hung his head. "Sumimasen, but how can you love me? I killed you... I killed my parents. How can anyone love me? I was so full of hate then."   
  
"Muriko," his father said. "Do you not realize that you were not the one who killed us?" He shook his head. "It was Metallia. She planted the seed in you. A seed which caused you to act in the manner you did."   
  
Before another word could be said, Megumi wrapped her arms around Muriko and kissed him deeply. "Aishiteru, my love! Always!"   
  
In a bright flash, Muriko was standing alone with Endymion. "Nii-sama..."   
  
"Muriko."   
  
"Nii-sama, what happens to me now?"   
  
"You may either join Serenity, myself, and our friends on Earth or you may join our parents and Megumi. It's up to you."   
  
"I would like to go back to Earth with you." Muriko walked over to Endymion and gave him a hug. "I want to start a new life. Maybe I'll find Megumi just as you found Serenity."   
  
*************   
  
Part 9c: Serenity's Mind   
  
"Megumi!" Serenity hugged her sister tightly. "I've missed you so much!"   
  
"And I've missed you too!" The two pulled apart. "Serenity, you do know that you will see me again, ne?"   
  
Serenity smiled. "Promise?"   
  
"I promise! I love you, nee-chan!"   
  
"And I love you!"   
  
********************   
  
Part 9d: Alive and Well   
  
Usagi woke up to find Mamoru lying next to her. He wasn't awake. "Mamo-chan!" she exclaimed, sitting up. She shook her head to get rid of the dizziness.   
  
"Usagi-chan!" It was Ami. "Calm down, Mamoru-san is all right. Don't overexert yourself, you're too weak."   
  
"If he's all right, how come he's not awake?" She asked with tears in her eyes.   
  
Rei knelt beside her. "He's talking with Muriko like you spoke to Megumi." Usagi turned to face Rei. Her friend didn't look angry with her, she looked ashamed. "Gomen ne..."   
  
"Rei-chan!" Usagi grabbed her friend and pulled her into a hug. She called Makoto over as well. "Mako-chan! I've missed you both so much!"   
  
"Oh, Usagi-chan!" Makoto exclaimed, rushing to her friend. Minako and Ami joined them in the hug.   
  
"Think they would complain if we joined them?" a male voice said.   
  
Another one laughed. "I don't see why they would." Usagi smiled brightly as Mamoru and Muriko joined their group hug.   
  
"Mamo-chan!"   
  
"Usa-ko! Daijobu?"   
  
Usagi nodded. "Hai, now that I know you're all right." She looked over at Muriko. "And so is your brother."   
  
*************   
  
Epilogue: Reunion   
  
Usagi smiled as she walked along the beach with Mamoru and Muriko. New friendships had been made while old ones had been renewed. She sighed as she eyed the two brothers. They had become inseparable. Normally, she would have wailed in tears over not seeing her boyfriend, but she couldn't blame him. Mamoru and Muriko had been apart far too long.   
  
Usagi, to her disappointment, felt a bit jealous of them. She wished she could see Megumi again. Usagi thought back to when she had spoken with her older sister. ' "Serenity, you do know that you will see me again, ne?"   
  
Serenity smiled. "Promise?"   
  
"I promise! I love you, nee-chan!"   
  
"And I love you!" '   
  
Usagi smiled again. She felt Mamoru's arms wrap around her. "Penny for your thoughts?"   
  
"Is that all they're worth?" she asked, poofing her cheeks. Mamoru laughed.   
  
"Don't worry too much, Usagi-chan!" Muriko said. "Mine aren't even worth that much!"   
  
"Muriko, watch out!" Mamoru cried. He and Usagi watched as he collided with a young girl.   
  
"Sumimasen!" she exclaimed as Muriko helped her up.   
  
When Muriko gazed into the girl's green eyes, he gasped. It was Megumi! She smiled at the three standing in front of her. "I promised I'd be back!"


End file.
